


forgive me, father. for i am sinning.

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Lemon, October, October challenge, Possessed!Dipper, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk - Freeform, oh god what have I done, unholy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!WARNING!!!<br/>if you're super religious or don't like the idea of doing inappropriate things in a church, then this fic is probably not for you</p><p>October 10th:</p><p>you're bored in church.</p><p>bill entertains you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgive me, father. for i am sinning.

You knew what you were in for the moment he walked through your door. Ever since bill had gotten dipper to make another deal, the two you had been…going out.  
But it was mainly just crazy sex.

Yeah, it was dipper’s body, but the way bill used it…well…let’s just say it was uncharacteristic for dipper. 

You and bill had done everything you can do, everywhere you can do it. On the walls, in a car, ON a car, on the ceiling- yes, the ceiling – countertops, public places like malls and park…the list just went on and on.

It’s not like any of this was planned out from the start of anything. He was horny, you were horny, and you kind of just…took care of those needs for each other.

In super kinky ways.

***

You’d been in church, not that you were very religious, but your best friend Samantha willington was, and she was supposed to read something to the church and wanted you to be there or…something.

 

You hadn’t really paid attention.

 

Anyway, church was very…unentertaining to you that particular day. Only because on occasion bill came into your dreams and sort of…mind fucked you. It was a strange sensation, like orgasming when you’re high.

 

That happened the previous night, and for some reason, you couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

The sermon was almost over, and things were wrapping up. There was only about four minutes to go before you would go confess your sins, and then leave.

 

It wasn’t crowded at all, you thought as you looked around at the ten to fifteen people scattered around the large room.

 

Then you saw him.

 

It was dipper. He was dressed like a priest, slowly and silently moving towards the confessions booth. He looked up at you with glowing yellow eyes like a snake’s before disappearing inside.

 

Then everyone was standing and talking, and beginning to leave. You made your way towards the confession booth, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

 

There were two other people in front of you waiting to get inside. an elderly woman and a teenage boy.

 

After a few minutes, they had come and gone, and it was your turn. You opened the wooden door and stepped inside.

 

“hey there doll.” He purred, sitting where you should be. He patted his thigh, wanting you to come sit down.

 

You did, feeling a bulge in his pants.

 

“ready to confess your sins?”

 

You felt his smirk against the nape of your neck as he gripped your hair, pulling your head to the side for better access.

 

You knew where this was headed.

 

You nodded, moaning out a “yes, father.” As he hiked your dress up your thighs to your stomach.

 

His hand released your hair and moved to spread your legs, undoing his pants and releasing his cock as he lifted you off him for a moment.

 

Once he was free he gripped your hips, lowering you onto him.

 

His cock sank into you, and you struggled to contain a moan. One of dipper’s- bill’s- no, bipper’s hand came up to cover your mouth as he bit and sucked at the pulse point on your neck.

 

“quiet, doll…wouldn’t want to get caught, would you? If we get caught…” he bit roughly on your neck as you began riding him. “I’ll have to punish you.” He groaned, his hips thrusting to match your pace.

 

You moaned into his hands, your palms pressed flat against the wooden walls on either side of you to keep your balance.

 

You rode him, his thick length stretching you, crawling deeper and deeper inside you at a pace that was almost painful.

 

Bill began panting things against your neck. “you’re going to hell with me, doll.” You moaned aginst his hand, getting lightheaded from the lack of air. “you’re gonna be my tight little demonic whore for eternity, aren’t you?”

 

He pulled his hand off your mouth, and you gasped quietly for air.

 

“and love every second of it.” You moaned, your head lolling back to rest on his shoulder.

 

“damn right you will.” He moaned as the hand that had previously covered your mouth went down to rub your clit.

 

That was it. You were swallowed by pleasure, squirting across the small space. His other hand came up to cover your mouth as you shouted and whimpered his name.

 

He rubbed you through your orgasm, thrusting into you mercilessly until he came too.

 

You sat there for a moment, completely spent.

 

After catching his breath, he removed his hand from your mouth, still rubbing now achingly slow circles 

 

on your oversensitive bud with the other, and tilted your head so he could kiss you softly.

 

“thanks.” He breathed against your lips, slowly lifting you off him. Your palms were still pressed flat against the walls, keeping you steady on wobbly legs.

 

“see you tonight, doll.” He chuckled lowly.

 

“in my dreams.” You smirked, kissing him once more before resituating yourself and exiting the booth.

 

You scanned the church to see if anyone was giving the booth an odd look. There was on one about except for the real priest whom was off on the other side of the room, speaking to a pregnant woman in her mid-thirties.

 

You made your way towards the exit, hoping you didn’t smell too heavily of sex, and walked to your car.

 

“Y/N!” Samantha call, approaching you as you climbed in your car. You rolled down the window.

 

“I was looking for you everywhere, where were you?”

 

You shrugged, watching the church door open as bipper stepped out, his eyes locking with yours. He gave you a mischievous smirk before disappearing into a graveyard.

 

“confessing my sins.”


End file.
